Man In White
by mutmut chan
Summary: Kyuhyun pake kemeja putih ketat yang bikin body-nya makin aduhai. Siwon tidak terima. WonKyu. Siwon. Kyuhyun. wonkyu.


Pairing : Siwon X Kyuhyun

Genre : Romance, fluff (can't trust myself)

Rating : M.. eh, T ding haha *ngarep ya?*

Disclaimer : You know who

Warning : Bahasa tidak baku.

Aa' = panggilan Kyuhyun untuk Siwon.

Adek : Panggilan Siwon untuk Kyuhyun.

Mau protes? Suka-suke GUWEH dong.. emg lo yang bikin? Week :p

Pendek aje ye moon maap

_Mutmut chan proudly presents…_

_._

_._

_._

"_**Man In White**_**"**

"Ayo adek.. nasinya dikunyah jangan diemut terus.." **Choi Siwon **terlihat geram ketika **Cho Kyuhyun **sibuk dengan PSPnya. Laki-laki berusia 27 tahun itu membawa sebuah piring ditangannya.

Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkan kalimat Siwon itu. Kedua pipinya yang sudah _chubby _terlihat menggembung akibat nasi yang sedari tadi Siwon suapkan tak kunjung ia telan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, saat ini ia sedang dalam masa krisis, kue yang dimasaknya –dalam game—hampir gosong. Butuh waktu satu jam untuk sampai di level ini dan Kyuhyun tidak mau mengulang game dari awal jika tiba-tiba kuenya gosong.

"Adek.. cepet abisin makannya atau aa' tinggal.." Siwon sudah tidak tahan lagi. Sebentar lagi Kyuhyun harus berangkat syuting untuk variety show '_Mama mia', _tapi nasi dan lauk di piring masih separo.

Mendengar ancaman itu, Kyuhyun segera mem-_pause _game-nya dan menatap Siwon dengan cemberut.

"Apa?" Tanya Siwon sambil mengambil satu sendok penuh nasi dan lauk sebelum menyuapkannya ke mulut Kyuhyun.

"Liat aja nanti aa' ninggalin adek… adek bisa cari aa' yang lain kok." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan.

Siwon menelan ludahnya. Meskipun ancamannya berhasil, tapi balasan yang Kyuhyun berikan sungguh menyayat hati. Laki-laki itu tak habis pikir, kurang setia apa lagi dia pada Kyuhyun. seluruh pikiran dan tenaganya ia curahkan pada pemuda itu demi nama cinta. Tapi dengan entengnya Kyuhyun menjawab bahwa ia bisa mencari laki-laki lain.

"Iya dek.. aa' cuma bercanda." Dan beginilah akhirnya. Si _gentleman_ Siwon yang harus mengalah.

"Nanti kalau syutingnya kamu dibanting-banting lagi telpon aa' ya.." Pesan Siwon sembari mengelus puncak kepala Kyuhyun. lagi-lagi Kyuhyun memberinya tatapan tajam dan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Ngapain? Aa' mau ngelabrak mereka lagi? Adek malu.." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

Rasa bersalah menyerang Siwon yang masih membawa piring di satu tangannya dan tangan yang lain mengelus-elus kepala Kyuhyun. Tapi tindakan Siwon yang melayangkan protes ke pihak stasiun tv itu bukan tanpa alasan, didalam kontrak tidak disebutkan kalau Kyuhyun akan dianiaya seperti itu. Sebagai suami yang baik –eh maap, pacar yang baik, Siwon tidak mungkin membiarkan Kyuhyun-nya menderita seperti itu.

"Tapi kan ini semua juga demi kebaikanmu, dek… lagian om-om yang kemaren banting-banting kamu itu kayaknya juga ada maksud terselubung.." Ujar Siwon menyatakan alibinya.

Kyuhyun akhirnya hanya manggut-manggut.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Siwon berbunyi. Setelah meletakkan piring di atas meja, laki-laki berwajah tampan itu menempelkan ponselnya di telinga.

"Ya? …Sekarang? …oh, oke."

Kyuhyun kembali sibuk ke game-nya ketika Siwon bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.

"Aa' mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya lagi dan mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Aa' ada urusan sebentar.. nanti adek berangkat bareng manajer hyung aja ya?" Kata Siwon membujuk Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai cemberut.

"Tuh kan aa' ninggalin adek lagi.." Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon agar menjauh darinya.

"Bukan gitu sayang… tapi ini penting pake banget. Pokoknya adek nurut aja.. nanti aa' kasih hadiah." Tawar Siwon dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Hadiah apa? Aa' mau nikahin aku?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan kedua matanya yang dibuat besar.

JLEB. Siwon mati kutu. Senyuman manis itu pun beralih ke senyum jamban yang tak enak dipandang.

"Rahasia pokoknya. Sekarang aa' pergi dulu ya… jaga diri baik-baik, kalau ada orang asing ngajak pergi dijalan jangan mau ikut. Telpon aa' kalo ada apa-apa." Siwon segera menciumi kening, mata, hidung, pipi dan terakhir bibir Kyuhyun sebelum ia beranjak lagi.

oOo

Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya, Siwon kembali ke apartemen yang ia tempati bersama Kyuhyun. apartemen mewah itu terlihat lengang ketika Siwon masuk. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah berangkat syuting. Tidak ada kerjaan, maka Siwon memutuskan untuk menonton tv sambil membuka akun twitter-nya.

Terlihat banyak sekali mention yang masuk ke dalam akunnya itu. bukannya sombong, namun itulah resikonya menjadi laki-laki terkenal, tampan, kaya tapi homo itu. pertama-tama Siwon membuka DM-nya dulu, barangkali ada pesan dari orang yang dianggapnya penting. Namun sebuah akun yang bertengger di urutan teratas DM-nya membuat Siwon mendadak belekan.

_**Siwon ganteng… godain aku dong.**_

Akun yang pernah ia panggil dengan "Princess of Indonesia" itu sepertinya sedang terserang panu karena gatelnya luar biasa. Hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, Siwon akhirnya mengabaikan pesan itu. sudah cukup. Ia tidak mau di-cap sebagai pria PHP nantinya. Kasian kan kalau artis yang bermimpi go internasional itu udah ngarep.

Kembali ke daftar mention, laki-laki dengan kekayaan yang tidak akan habis tujuh turunan itu membelalakkan matanya ketika ratusan foto Kyuhyun dengan balutan kemeja putih ketat membanjiri timeline-nya.

DEMI TUHAAAANNN… Siwon hampir saja menggebrak meja. Tanpa basa-basi, Siwon segera menghubungi Kyuhyun.

Hampir 10 menit tidak diangkat, Siwon mulai kesal. Namun pantang menyerah tidak pernah tercantum dalam kamus seorang Choi Siwon. Dengan misscall'annya yang ke 100 akhirnya Kyuhyun mengangkat telponnya.

"Adeeeekkk…"

"Apa sih a'? adek lagi syuting jangan diganggu." Jawab Kyuhyun –yang justru sewot.

"Kamu apa-apaan itu pake baju begituan hah? Mau godain siapa?" Emosi sudah berada diubun-ubunnya hingga membuat pikiran Siwon keruh.

"Maksud aa' apa? Adek udah pake baju biasa aja kok." Sanggah Kyuhyun.

"Pret, bohong. Biasa gimana, Kyu? Kamu ga tau kan banyak tante-tante girang di Twitter pada ngiler liat body kamu!"

"Terus adek suruh gimana a'? itu salah adek juga? Kata aa' adek seksi, tapi sekarang disalahin. Adek bingung a'.." Kata Kyuhyun dengan nada bicara seperti hampir menangis.

Seperti baru dirukiah oleh pak kyai, Siwon segera tersadar. Rasa posesifnya terhadap Kyuhyun telah membuatnya kalap.

"Kiyuu… maafin aa', aa' khilaf. Aa' cuma jeles. Aa' nggak mau kamu disamber orang.." Kini giliran Siwon yang hampir menangis.

"Udah, a' ga usah lebay. Adek mau syuting lagi." Kata Kyuhyun dengan suara normalnya.

Siwon pun sweatdrop. Kekasihnya itu benar-benar pintar membolak-balikkan perasaannya.

"Tunggu. Aa' pokoknya ga mau tau kamu harus ganti baju nanti pulangnya." Kata Siwon tegas.

"Gile lu ndro! Adek nggak bawa baju ganti a'." Kata Kyuhyun.

Sejak kapan nama Siwon berganti Indro. Namun laki-laki itu mencoba sabar.

"Udah. Ga usah banyak protes. Aa' telpon manajer hyung biar beliin kamu baju baru. Ngerti?"

"Iya iya ah aa' cerewet banget sih." Protes Kyuhyun.

"Cerewet-cerewet gini tapi kamu suka kan?" JLEB. Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang mati kutu.

Mau mengelak munafik, mau mengiyakan kok gengsi. Sungguh Kyuhyun sedang dilemma.

"Ah bodo'. Adek mau syuting dulu."

Tut..tut..tut..

Siwon hanya menghela nafas ketika Kyuhyun menutup telponnya. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, sebenarnya Siwon sungguh amat suka sekali banget memakai kemeja putih ketat itu, tapi ego-nya mengatakan lain. Ia sungguh tidak rela kalau baby Kyu nya di-nafsu-i oleh orang-orang diluar sana.

Setelah hampir 3 jam, barulah Siwon tersenyum lega ketika melihat foto-foto Kyuhyun dengan kemeja berwarna biru. Kyuhyun benar-benar berganti baju saat acara syuting itu selesai. Siwon hanya tertawa nista ketika ia melihat banyak fangirls yang kecewa. Emang enak.

'Maaf ya, Baby Kyu yang unyu-unyu itu hanya milikku.' Kata Siwon dalam hati.

END

Maaf, author sedang tertekan jadi butuh pelampiasan. Ampunilah daku yang telah menistai duo heboh wonkyu itu. Judulnya random bgt pun -_-

Jam setengah empat pagi dan 4 jam lagi ujian. Great, Mut! *selftoyor*

Maaf untuk ff yang lain blm bisa saia update T_T


End file.
